


The End of an Era.

by ddpeanut



Series: Lost Letters [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, M/M, Multi, Other, implied hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddpeanut/pseuds/ddpeanut
Summary: "So I know this isn’t what you dudes would expect from a guy like me, but, well, since it is kind of..the end of the road for me and all, the first lady suggested I send you all this letter so you could read it during one of the meetings. It’ll get my point across in time, and that’s what a hero does. He makes it on time!" My blood runs in this ink, so take my life in a letter with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my first fanfiction posted on this site specifically, and also my first piece involving Hetalia! This has been beta and proofread, but if anything was missed I would appreciate hearing about it!

So I know this isn’t what you dudes would expect from a guy like me, but, well, since it is kind of..the end of the road for me and all, the first lady suggested I send you all this letter so you could read it during one of the meetings. It’ll get my point across in time, and that’s what a hero does. He makes it on time!

So anyway, you’re probably wondering why I’m writing this, and why the paper is all covered in kool aid stains and spit. I hate to break it to ya, guys, but..well, that’s not a fruit drink. I ran out of paper, and spat up blood on this one, but I’ll make it work. That’s what heroes do to. They make things work, right? …Yeah. That’s what they do. So I’ll get straight to the point this time. I’m dying, dudes. Dying, donezo, dead-as-a-doorknob. I didn’t tell you about all the recent attacks, because I’m the hero. I shouldn’t put others in danger for my sake. But I guess I underestimated my opponent, who, just to keep you dorks from getting killed by avenging me, will remain anonymous. That’s pretty cool though, right? I get to die being one of the biggest mysteries ever! 

But that’s not what this damn letter is for. I don’t have a lot of time, I already spat up some more blood, so here it is. I’m writing this to the rest of you to tell you about some things that I’ve learned over the years. Yuk it up all you want, I know I’m not that old, but even you geezers can learn something from a hero like me! I’m going to tell each of you about some things I’ve learned from you all over the years, and I’m gonna tell you all something that I want you to remember, or at least try out. Because damn do you all have some serious problems, and this is coming from a dying man dudes!

I’ll start with you Germany. Goddamn dude, we may not have talked very much, and when we did you were yelling at me with that stick up your ass like always, but there’s still a lot to admire about a guy like you. Sure, we were at war with each other a stupid amount of times, but you were always ready for anything, and you had some of the coolest weapons ever! Of course, they were no match for my tech, but they were still cool (even if you were a real dick.) I learned through interactions with you how to be serious. I know I never acted like it around any of you, but when I was alone and working, I had organized lists and a real battle plan to tackle my paperwork. But this falls into my advice for you man. Learn to have a little fun, alright? It’s good to be serious, but you never know when you’ll end up six feet under like I’ll be in like an hour. Oh, and try to be a little nicer to your buds. You’re gonna regret it if you waste so much time yelling at them when you could have been having some quality bro time.

Italy, man, you’re another guy I rarely talked to, but you sure as hell knew how to cheer a guy up! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you when you weren’t smiling like a maniac, and, I’m not gonna lie, it spread like the black plague! Sure, I roughed you up a couple of times in wars, but that big smile never really went away, and I admired that. You taught me how to keep a positive attitude Italy. You taught me that even if the day sucked and I was alone, that there was always something to look forward to tomorrow. You’re probably wondering if I’m gonna tell you to stop eating pasta, but HELL NAW bro! If anything, I just wanna tell you that even though you can be a real chicken sometimes, I know that if you try, you’ll be a real big and brave country! Maybe not as great as I was, but hell, who could manage that?

Yo frenchie! Bet you weren’t expecting words from me, huh broski? Well here they are! I know that I chose England over you when I was just a mini me, but I seriously hope you never took it the wrong way. England just looked so damn miserable that I had to give him a chance! Besides, we got along over time by teasing Britain, and that’s a good friendship in the heroes book! Anyway, France, buddy, if there’s one thing I learned from you, it was how to enjoy some of the nicer things in life. Just because I think burgers are the bomb never meant that I thought fancy food and fine wine was a bad thing. You culture inspired some of my lands best restaurants after all! Now, what to tell you? Stop being a pervert, for one. But I figured that England has already told you that during the meeting you guys are in right now. The real lesson is this: stop getting so hung up on appearances man. We know who you actually are, and no amount of hair product is gonna change it. You wouldn’t be you if you changed your personality as often as you change your looks.

Alright Commie bastard, you’re next. Yes, I’m talking to you Russia. Big surprises, but a hero never gives his battle plan away! We’ve had one hell of a history, huh? Allies, enemies, friends, rivals, all in the course of the blink of a damn eye. But you know? Despite all of it…I never actually really hated you. Sure, I hate the communism and creepy demeanor, but at the end of the day, we’re pretty similar, you know? We were the strongest at some point, but that was real lonely…so we hung out together. Russia, you’ve taught me how to hide. Hiding is important. I know I always seem to give away everything, but appearances aren’t everything dude. Now that THAT’S out there, let’s move on. Russia…you know that it’s actually okay to cry and feel upset around others, right? You hide behind that scarf like it’s an iron curtain, but it’s hurting you bad dude. Go make some friends. Not allies. Friends. That way you can actually cry and talk when the nightmares (I know about them, because I get them too) become too much.

Hey Keeks! Kiku, Japan, you’re probably the best friend a guy could ever have you know! You’ve got some sick video games, manga is great, and so much of your culture is a big never ending party! Out of all the countries, I think you were the strangest to me though. You hid in your room and didn’t let anyone in for so long, but when you finally let /me/ in, you were so..nice. Cold, but nice. Or at least polite, but potato potato. But now look at us after that awkward meeting. Our cultures mixed like burgers and fries dude! You were the friend who I could visit for video games and horror movies, because you never got scared of anything, and I’ll never forget it. I’ll never forget, because you were the one who taught me about enjoying the little things in life. A cup of coffee early in the morning while watching the birds, snuggling up under a warm blanket when it’s chilly out, looking at something beautiful and just admiring it without taking pictures or talking. Those were great lessons, my man. But here’s one for you. Don’t shut yourself off from others Kiku. You can talk about your feelings, even if you think you can’t. You aren’t gonna grow as a person or country if you don’t take a few risks and live. Trust me, I know.

 

Guess who’s next ‘eh’?! That’s right, I didn’t forget my favorite lil bro this time around! There’s way too much I can say about you Mattie, Canada, my broski. We’ve known each other from the start. You were always the quiet lil guy who would play heroes or toss a football with me. You were always there when I had a bad day. Even when the rest of the world hated my guts, you didn’t. You stayed, and you’d let me cry on your shoulder like a hero never should, and then when we woke up the next morning, we would always binge on pancakes and bacon, and play hockey or baseball. Those were the times I treasured the most with you, y’know? So lemme tell you what you’ve taught me, my fellow North American. Mattie…you taught me what it’s like to have a brother. You were always my other half. We were there for each other, even when nobody else would be. Even when I pretended not to see you at meetings, we would talk about what had happened and make fun of the others bullshit immediately after, and we were so close Matthew. I’ll miss that. So here’s my last words to you, bro. Canada, I know you’ve lived in my shadow for so long, but now that I’m gone, you can open up. Spread your wings and be the great country that you and I always wanted you to be. I know you can do it. You’re the brother of the hero after all.

…..England? It’s getting a little darker, so sorry about my shaky ass handwriting. This is the only time you’ll hear me say sorry for that.  
….England, I was so alone before you found me, even with Canada to visit me on occasion. The Native Americans treated me like a strange being, only to be looked at, never to be touched. And then..you came to my lands. You were the first country to talk with me, the first companion, besides the wild animals, that I had ever had. You were so many firsts for me England. You were my first playmate, my first guardian, my first older brother…my first enemy. I don’t regret the revolution England, I really don’t, but I do regret hurting you. You were my idol and my family, and..I never wanted to see you break down and cry in front of me that day. The many years after were…some of the worst of my life. I only had Mattie to talk to, but he had France, so, in a sense, I was all alone again. But that day…that day that I finally got to see you again, to talk to you…I went home and cried that day Arthur. I was..so happy to see you again. We may have bickered a hell of a lot in the centuries following, but we were a team. You were so many of my firsts England. My first friend, my first close ally, and my first best friend. I love you England. I love you in every way there is to love someone. My biggest regret is gonna be not showing you that sooner, so this will have to do. What I learned from you England…was everything. You taught me everything. You taught me to be the country I am today. But despite that, I’ll teach you something this time. Artie, Iggy, England, Britain, Arthur. This is advice…and a request from your dying friend and brother, so you’d better pay attention. Arthur…I want you to learn to smile again. You always had the best smiles when I was little. They changed after I left though. You weren’t happy after. Learn to be happy again Arthur. For me and for the rest of the world.

 

Well dudes, that’s everything. Talk about not having enough time to write huh? Everything’s been getting blurrier, and I’ve been spitting up gallons of blood, if the splatters near the bottom of the page are anything to judge by. Still, I’m the hero, and even the hero dies eventually! But you know? If I had to die in any way, I’m glad it was the way I am now. I was a superpower, a friend, a brother, a hero. I got to meet so many awesome countries, and make more memories than anyone could ever hope for. And I know that I’m going down in history for kiddos to read about a long time from now!

Here’s my last request guys, since my hand is shaking so badly.  
Heroes should be remembered, so in your long lives, remember me, and we’ll see each other again and have a wicked party in the sky. Peace dudes!

Your hero  
Alfred F. Jones  
‘The United States of America’


End file.
